Boarding School Vampire Style
by goldenrose37
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice form a new coven. They are powerful beyond belief. But what happens when they go to boarding school for the first time in there life? They have never been around more than a hundred people...
1. Chapter 1

"So, how does all this work

"So, how does all this work?" I asked warily. First time at a boarding school is hard, but being a vampire who had never been around so many people before. That's unbelievably difficult.

"I have already told you! We are family. You can be the oldest, than Rose and than me! OMG! SCHOOL!" Alice shouted.

"Calm down Alice." Rose commended through the loudspeaker on the phone. So, just to explain. At the moment I am driving my favourite car. Hamann Ferrari 430 black miracle. Alice is in her 2007 Porsche 911 Turbo. A soft pink with two black stripes on the bonnet, of course. Rose had her 2005 Lotus Elise Red Convertible. We're on our way to this prestige board school. Ugh. It's even called The Masters School.

"Guys, this is such a crappy idea! Where going to stuff it up, plus can we go for a hunt before we start school. Apparently there is a forest near by!" I said. I heard sighs of agreement. "God we're so going to stand out!" I blabbed on. Speeding up I zoomed past Alice. "These car's so don't help! I mean, look at them. Hmm, I really do love mine though, but we all should of just taken one." Shutting my eyes I tried to relax.

"BELLA! Open your damn eyes! Remember last time you did that; you barely missed the tree. Not a good start to the school year, don't you think? Plus stop over taking me." Alice started jabbering. She sped up at the same time I did. A car came into my view and I swerved around it. Alice and Rose on my tail. "Ow no! You better slow down now. All of us, and quick." I took my foot of the accelerator. "Good, campus up ahead. Meet you there." I heard a click.

"Yeah, meet you there." Rose said dreary. She was as unhappy about this arrangement as I was. We where all created about the same time. A few days different. I was first. Next I changed Rose. She was lying in a ditch, near to death. Through some amazing strength I didn't kill her. God was I happy about that. Her power was amazing. She blocked other's powers. We found that out because I accidentally used mine. See. When I was human, I was clumsy; also I have brown hair and had brown eyes. They're a nice honey colour now. Well those are my reasons for me being able to control earth. I know! How cool is that!

Alice came next. We found her in the middle of the forest. She just was sitting there, her eyes glazed over. That's when I found out I could read minds. Annoying power! Rose apparently was blocking that and when she saw Alice she panicked, letting down her guard. That would also be how I found out about Alice being a physic.

After that we just strengthened our powers. Became a family. Alice would supply money by looking through the stock exchange and also the lotto. I know it's cheating but how else are we meant to look normal. Rose stretched her power, being able to stop all powers being used on her and us, but she wouldn't block ours unless we asked her to. She managed to hide our scents too. That has become useful before. Alice's power was already strong. But now she can stop visions from happening, well certain ones. Some just can't be stopped. Also she can pick through the future. That I find awesome; but the future isn't set in stone.

I would be the strongest out of us all. My control over earth got so strong that I could create things out of thin air. Well not all things. Just trees and grass and dirt. Stuff to do with the earth; unfortunately that doesn't include animals. My mind reading extended to the point that I could send thoughts, and my family can all have a conversation together, me linking our minds. Been trying to move stuff lately. That was a bit hard. Fifty years of work has done us well.

My foot inched down on the brake. The forest was ending, but no sun came out. Forecast day, thank the heavens. I turned right when I road appeared.

The place was massive. Alice did say that she got a place where we wouldn't stand out, but I also thought she meant small. My throat started to itch. Scratch. The scents mouth watering. Stop that Bella! A car park loomed in front of me and I pulled up in front of a building. 'Administration' was written on the front. The old brick buildings looked a few years older than me. Maybe seventy years old. But the plaque said other wise. Founded 1877.

I pulled at the handle of my door, not to hard. With sigh it opened upwards. Taking my keys out I heard Alice's and Rosie's cars pull up. I laughed when I saw Alice. A pout on her face. "I beat you!" I cried joyously. Grabbing my handbag I shut the door.

"You also nearly hit a car! Omg, be a little careful." Rose spat at me.

"Your just angry I beat your little sorry butt!" I snickered back.

"Don't you dear offend my butt!" She said in mock disbelief. Looking around we burst out laughing. People where staring at us. Well us and our cars. So they might be a little bit too much, but it's so fast!

I felt a wave of voice's flood into my mind. Flinching my hands flung to my head, covering my ears.

'_Wow, who's are they?'_

'_New kids… and there coming in grade eleven! Gossip!'_

'_Mmmm… I wonder what the little one…'_

I shut my eyes, trying to push out the thoughts. "Rosalie!" I hissed

'_OMG! OMG! AHHH! THE CULLEN BROTHERS!'_

'_THERE SO HOT!'_

'_SOMEONE HELP THE BROWN HAIRED ONE!'_

I felt my knees go weak. They're all screaming, and my throat! One of them must be close. Arms encircled my waist and a hand waist and a hand went on my shoulder; the voice's dulling. Straightening up, my hands flopped to my side.

"You ok?" Alice and Rose asked at the same time. I opened my eyes and nodded. Hooking arms with each other, me in the middle, we headed to the Administration building.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice, being the genius that she is was able to put us all in the same classes and all of our dorms together

Alice, being the genius that she is was able to put us all in the same classes and all of our dorms together. One for each of us.

"Bells, your eyes are way to dark." Rose commented. Alice pushed a bottle at me and I took it, letting the sweet thick taste of blood run down my throat.

"Thanks Al." I laughed. We're on top of my car, wondering what to do next. "Do you think any one is suspicious? Cause I am sure that it isn't normal what I did. Is it?" I asked worried. Alice just shut her eyes. Opening them again she laughed. I searched her mind, pushing and prodding the barrier, but she wouldn't let me know.

"What did you just see?" Rose questioned. Alice didn't have time to answer because a cough interrupted us. Taking one quick sniff of the air I stiffened. I knew this was a bad idea! Grabbing the bottle I took another long gulp. Looking up I saw three people standing in front of us. Alice snatched the bottle out of my hands chugging half the bottle before giving it to Rose. _'Guess it could have been worse. Could have been those stupid vampires again. This time we only have to fend of some humans!' _I sent to Rose and Alice. They started giggling as they looked up. Suddenly they stopped.

"Hey! You nearly hit us before." The guy on the left said. He had light blonde hair and startling green eyes. They all had had the same eyes, signifying them as brothers. _'Mmmm… his voice is so smooth.' _I heard as Alice let me into her mind._ ' Those muscles!_ Came from Rose's. I flinched as a few other minds started yelling. Looking at my sisters I saw shock in both there eyes. Laughed erupted from me, breaking them from their trance.

"Not funny Bella!" Alice yelled, looking at me. Her face became a deathly glare, which just set of Rose's laughs. People's eyes started to search out the sound as our musical laughed floated in the air. I heard another cough, interrupting us yet again.

Rolling my eyes I stopped laughing. "Yes?" I asked them. The one in the middle of the group had brown hair that was in small ringlets. The third guy of to the right had messy bronze hair that fell into his hair. All there muscles where well defined, except the middle one looked like he was a body builder.

The bronze haired one spoke, irritation laced in his words. "You nearly hit my car! Can't you watch where you are driving!?" He said directing his words at me. At the sound of his voice I froze. He sounds almost vampire. Shutting my eyes I took another breath of air. Ok. He is defiantly human, I thought as I bit down on my tongue. Nearly as if it wasn't there I felt a push from a hand. I shot my hands out as I went tumbling to the ground. Laughed surrounded me as I hit the tar with a thud. Turning around I sat in Indian style facing my coven.

"Can you please wait a second, I have to deal with my sisters." I replied to the guys behind me. Not waiting for an answer I shut my eyes. The laughter abruptly stopped. My sisters stopped breathing as I felt them staring at me. Concentrating I opened my eyes. Everything was fogged over, as that often happens with a new skill. Pointing my gaze at Alice I saw her knowing eyes gazing at me. Using my mind a tried pushing Alice of the car. It didn't work. Trying again I gathered as much strength as I could. An audible oomph was heard from Alice. As the fog cleared I saw her on her hands and knees, next to me. Laughing hard I struggled to stand up. Alice followed me as we stood in front of the three guys. Rose hopped of the ground to land on my other side.

"Sorry about that, my sisters where mucking around." Rosalie said smiling. _'Haha! Can't get me! Plus, no powers around humans, and no fast moves.' _She sent to me. Giving her a guilty look I sent Alice a thought. _'No fast moves, and try to limit the powers.'_ She looked at me and grinned wide. Nudging her I sent Rose another thought. _'I will get you next time!'_ She poked her tongue at me and I copied.

"Oh, well. Can you just watch where you're going next time?" The middle one said, the anger changing to amusement.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. I only shut my eyes for a second! Oops." I blurted out, covering my mouth with my hands. Rose and Alice swore under there breaths.

"You shut your eyes! Do you even know how fast you where going?" Said the bronze hair one slowly, as if I was a little child. If only he knew. I am so much older than him! Most likely older than his parents. God, that's a touch Ewww.

Thinking about it I couldn't remember the speed. I never look at the speed, because I never get caught. "She wasn't going that fast! I mean she could have gone faster. It was only like 160mph. God." Rose said annoyed. We're used to speeds that are overly fast, so that was slow for us. To slow.

"Shit! You could have been hurt!" The blonde haired said. Shrugging my shoulders I sighed.

"Well I am very sorry for nearly hitting you. But, we didn't hit you, and you're not hurt. Correct? Unless I did hit your car, cause if that's so than I will fix it or pay for it or what ever. But at the moment we need to go." I looked at my sisters and saw them nod slightly. Looking behind the guys I saw a group of girls sending death glares at us. "Plus it looks like you have some… err… girls to meet." I said pointing behind them.

"Bye" Said Alice, as we each made our way to our cars. After grabbing a bag each we started for our dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to go back to school

"Time to go back to school. Yay!" Jasper said in sarcastic voice. We're nearly at school and the year looks horrible already. Lauren hadn't stopped calling me for the last few weeks and was getting on my nerves. I swear I dumped her. I think.

"Turn off is up ahead." Emmett said, stating the obvious yet again. Looking ahead I could see we had about ten more minutes left.

"You're an idiot. It is a while away Emmett!" I sighed. There where no cars around. Looking into my rear view mirror I could see one car. Wow. What a nice car. What a nice car, that is coming at me very fast! "Shit!" I screamed as it swerved around me, going way to fast. Two more cars zoomed past.

"Wow! Did you seriously just see those cars? They were amazing. Must cost a bucket load. I don't think where going to see them again." Emmett said.

"They where also going way to fast and nearly hit us. They could have killed us Emmett! And here you are talking about the cars like nothing happened. Unbelievable." I muttered. Silence enveloped the car as we drove on. Another year at a place I don't want to be at. Yippy! Not. We are in grade eleven this year. All three of us. Mmmm… Triplets. Not that it looks like it, thank god. Different tastes and different looks. Different brains too.

Turning the car we arrive at the great old school. It's more than fifty years old. God, that is so fricken old. I don't think I have ever met anyone that old, well I have, but there relatives.

"Let's go entertain the ladies." Jasper says with a smile. Turning off my Volvo I step out. Every year we have the same people. I have nearly made my way through all of them, as have my brothers. We compare sometimes.

Emmett starts of towards the administration. Jasper and I run to catch up to him. "There they are again! Wow. New chicks! Awesome!" Emmett booms. Following his gaze I see three cars side by side. A Hamann Ferrari 430 black miracle. 2007 Porsche 911 Turbo. A soft pink with two black stripes on the bonnet and a 2005 Lotus Elise Red Convertible

"Wow! Those cars are amazing. Must be fast." Jasper says in awe. I look at them again as we make our way over. One of the girls is drinking from a water bottle. There are three of them, sitting on the Ferrari. The one drinking is in the middle. She has wavy mahogany hair and pale skin. All of them have pale skin, and honey colored eyes. But the middle one has a lighter colour. The one on the left of her has gold hair that reaches to about the middle of her back, just like the middle one does. But the Gold head looks taller. The shortest one is on the right. She has black spiky hair that is about shoulder length.

"What did you just see?" I hear the gold head say. She has a musical voice, a soft soprano. Jasper coughs to interrupt them. I see the water bottle being past around, but it is nearly to quick for my eye. Suddenly it stops and a small giggle goes through the group, sounding like angels. The music stops.

"Hey! You nearly hit us before." Jasper says anger laced into his voice. How he can be angry with these angels I do not know. There beauty is amazing. The middle one starts laughing.

"Not funny Bella!" The black head yells. So the middle one is Bella. The black head throws Bella a murderous glare. Angel turned devil. If looks could kill. Bella and the gold head just kept laughing, as if they weren't being glared at.

Shaking my head I cough to interrupt, yet again. Rolling her eyes I get an answer. "Yes?" Bella asks us, as if we hadn't said anything before. Worse than Emmett

"You nearly hit my car! Can't you watch where you are driving!? I say directly to her. I see a look of shock and confusion cross her face. She shuts her eyes and the confusion disappears. Before she can open her eyes I see her fall. I don't really know how but in the next second she was sitting Indian style facing the other two girls, who where laughing hard.

"Can you please wait a second, I have to deal with my sisters." She says back to me, as if that is a reply. Shutting her eyes her sisters stop laughing. One has a look of fear in her eyes while the other one seems to know what is happening. I take a glance at my brothers but they looked as confused as me. Looking back at what is happening I see Bella open her eyes, her brows pulled in, in concentration. She is looking directly at the black head. Laughter erupts from both Bella and the gold head as Alice falls to the ground. She must have been unstable, because I didn't see anyone push her.

They all stand up, Bella in the middle. "Sorry about that, my sisters where mucking around." The gold head says smiling. Her teeth are a brilliant white and perfectly straight. Looking at Bella I see her give the gold head a guilty look. Alice than grinned wide as Bella and the gold head both poked their tongues at each other. It is like a whole conversation has gone on without any words.

"Oh, well. Can you just watch where you're going next time?" Emmett asks in amusement.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. I only shut my eyes for a second. Oops." Bella says as her hand appears over her mouth. She shut her eyes? My god she must be stupid. I head a small unintelligible mutter from the other two girls.

"You shut your eyes! Do you even know how fast you where going?" I say to her as if she is a baby. Maybe she is just like Lauren. Dumb. I see her think for second but she doesn't answer.

"She wasn't going that fast! I mean she could have gone faster. It was only like 160mph. God." The gold head says annoyed. It is as if she isn't worried about her life. They could have died!

"Shit! You could have been hurt!" Jasper says. Bella just shrugs her shoulders and sighs. Are we boring them or something?

"Well I am very sorry for nearly hitting you. But, we didn't hit you, and you're not hurt. Correct? Unless I did hit your car, cause if that's so than I will fix it or pay for it or what ever. But at the moment we need to go." Bella looks at her sisters as if needing to know something, than looks behind me. "Plus it looks like you have some… err… girls to meet." She says pointing.

"Bye" says the black head cheerfully as they each make there way to there car. Wow. All I can say is Wow.


	4. Chapter 4

'Bella stop fretting

'Bella stop fretting! They didn't suspect a thing. No one did. Any way, we need to go shopping, and hunting.' Rose told me. We where each in our separate rooms, unpacking our small amount of luggage. Each of us had only brought one bag each, planning to go shopping ASAP. Mind conversations rock!

'_Oh! SHOPPING!'_ I winced as Alice squealed in her mind. As much as I love shopping, I don't love it that much! You get bored after half a century and shopping helps. Plus an endless amount of cash helps to, thanks to Alice. I think that's why she is so into the stock markets, just so she can shop more.

'_Ali! NO SCREAMING!' _I hollered back.

'_Ouch. That hurt. Well lets go hunting first, because I am so thirsty! Then we can go shopping tomorrow. Any way, what's the time? Because if it is early enough we can do both today. Or we can do both tomorrow. But we have classes tomorrow so we will have to do it later in the day. Like after school. Do you think that everyone will be nice there? Do you..'_

'_Alice! Even in your mind you never shut up!'_ Rose muttered. _'It's to late to go shopping and hunting, the mall is shut. So meet outside my room in ten minutes in hunting clothes.'_

Yeah, we had hunting clothes. They where black, because bloodstains didn't show. Plus we also couldn't wear heels or anything because can you imagine pouncing an animal in stilettos? I didn't think so.

So my dorm is really nice. A comfy bed I am so going to replace. I know I don't need to sleep in it, but I love to lie down on it. Read and do homework. Talk to my sisters. I have a small kitchen of to the side, so I can fake eating. Better remember to stock it. There is a bar sort of thing making it look like a separate room. Just beside the kitchen is the bathroom door. The bathroom is all an off white. It so needs a good paint job. It has a bath that is also a shower, a not needed toilet and a sink. All white. When you come in the door you see a yucky dirt white coloured couch, with a burnt rug and a small TV. The only good thing about my room is the Closet. Right next to my bed is a walk in closet. So big!

A knock at the door takes me from my thoughts. "Mmmm?" I mumble. As I quickly change into my clothes. Another knock tells me that it isn't Rose or Ali. Lightning quick I am in my hunting clothes and at the door. Opening it I see two blondes and a brown head standing in front of me.

"Yes?" I ask. The first blonde looks like she has died her hair. There is make up smudged across all their faces and there blood smells tinged. Not enough of something in it. Iron. That's one of it. God. They're close to anorexic.

"Hi. So, like, you new here." The middle one starts off. Her fake hair match's her fake voice. Way to high. I nod at her, bored already. "Well I am like, telling you to stay away from the like, Cullen's. They're like, mine." She finish's, as a smirk forms on her face.

I start tapping my foot on the floor; I have never been this bored. "Who are the Cullen's?" I ask. Surprise goes through each of there face's as I speak. Pulling out a lacer band I start to tie up my hair in a messy bun.

"They are like, the people you where like, talk to like, before." She says incredulously. I don't think she can say like one more time! God. I so don't, like want to be like her. Argh! She has started me on the same road as her!

"I swear like, you can't like, say like, any more, like, times!" Rose says mimicking her perfectly. Stepping through the three girls I shut my door. Alice is behind Rose laughing.

"Don't like, do that! I am like, Lauren! I like, am the head cheerleader and I like, rule this school!" The middle one, Lauren, screech's out. I wince at the sound. "These are like, Jessica." She points to the brown haired one. "And Krystal. You don't like, mess with us, like unless you want to get hurt." She continues.

Turning to my sister I give a quick nod. They understand. Following me we ignore the three bimbos and head down stairs. We are on the third floor of Mc Cormack dormitory. Walking out the door I hear a high-pitched squeal. Ouch!

Heading of toward the forest I listen to Alice's banter. "The beds are so dirty, and the colour of the rooms! MY GOD! Did you see the bathrooms? How am I meant to have a shower in there? I just ewww. Do you think there will be any deer in the forest? Because I don't want to have to run around much, I mean I am just a bit tired. How weird is that. But they might have eagle. I have never tasted Eagle. Oh! Bear is just coming out of hibernation. So maybe… Yummy! Bear!" Alice screamed. I heard a cough from behind us and grimaced. Damn. Someone heard.

"What are you talking about?" A rough voice asked. Turning around a freeze. Those three boys from before are resting besides a building. Looking up I can see that it is one of the boy's dorms. With the boy's are two other guys that I have never met before. Taking a breath, I automatically step back. The two other guys eyes turn into slits.

"Oh! Well we where talking about umm…" Alice stammers. She has fear written all over her face. Last time we met some werewolves was when we where newborns. That didn't end nicely.

"Where talking about clothe designs." Rose spat out, a small growl rippling through her. Oh no. Not good. Time for a talk.

'_Rose calm down! There are humans here too!'_ I say to Rose

'How do you know there humans Bella? They could be Werewolves too… there could be a whole pack here. What are we going to do? Would it look suspicious running? Are they going to kill us? I just wanted to finish school!' Alice says as she bites her lip.

I hear a booming laugh coming from the guys. It is the big muscly one from before. "Really? I have no idea about any clothes. But a clothes design named bear? That's classical. I think I heard of the American Eagle though."

'Told you guys that there human, well at least one. So we can't fit. I will try to talk to there leader later on. Ok?' I tell Rose

'Ok Bells. Mmmm, the muscly one is cute. What's his name?' She asks. I shut my eyes and sort through his head.

'Emmet, but remember we haven't been introduced yet.'

'Oh! Boyfriends!' Alice shrieks. I wince at the pain, and see Rose do the same.

"Yeah, American Eagle is great. I'm Isabella, this is Rosalie." I say, pointing at Rose. "And this is Alice." I gesture towards Ali, smiling. The boys all look as up and down. We must look a little weird. All of us have black short shorts, and a black singlet on. Plus, again, black runners. We sort of look like sisters. Same clothes, same colour skin, same colour eyes, same beauty. Even all our hair is tied up the same, in a high messy bun.

All five of them push of the wall and start walking towards us. 'Rose, the smell. They don't like our smell. You think you can block it?' I send to her.

'Ok, I will try.' I see Rose shut her eyes and wince as an onslaught of minds crash into my head. I better get Rose to start easing her power on me, than I can practise a bit more. 'It doesn't work for them, well it does a little. I can't block it out completely'

'Better than nothing at the moment. Don't block my power so much, I want to try and resist.' Looking at me from my right I see her move her nod.

"I am Emmet, these are my brothers Jasper and Edward Cullen and these are some guys from our dorms. Jacob and Sam." I nod at Emmet as he extends his hand. Hesitating I grab his hand softly and shake it.

"So there who they where talking about." Rose says to us quietly. Just loud enough for Jasper to hear, who is stand right in front of Rose. Emmet is in front of me, and Jasper in front of Rose. I look at her and nod, as does Alice. Jacob and Sam start coming forward inch-by-inch, coming up the sides to stand next to Edward and Jasper. I feel Rose and Alice move closer to me.

"Who was talking about what?" Jasper asks, looking at us all.

"Umm…" I mumble. " Well these girls where… talking… about you to us and all."

'I am so thirsty Bells!' Alice whines

'They smell good.' Well I guess we should start getting a move on. I grab onto my sisters arms, making sure they don't do anything stupid

'There eyes are black. What does that mean?' The one named Jacob thinks. I guess they don't deal with my sort often.

"Let me guess, Lauren?" Edward asks, flashing his smile at me. I feel them lean in closer. Take a step.

I wish I were standing over there and not here. Why did she have to mention Lauren? Ewww. Wow. Now I have something to tease Rose about. Emmet likes her! She likes Emmet!

I nod at Edward. "We really must be going. Maybe we will see you later." I say and turn around and walk off, my sisters right beside me.

'See her later? She doesn't know how correct she is. But I think I will see more than just her face.' I start laughing at this. We're out of earshot. Just going around the corner. Looking around I see know. I her no minds, except one that is close.

'Meet us in the woods in ten minutes.'


	5. Chapter 5

"God, these are worse than last year

"God, these are worse than last year." Jasper complained. These rooms are disgusting. Everything needs cleaning, and the beds don't look like they can even be slept on, not that I plan to be sleeping on mine every night.

"Just wait till the moving van gets here." Said Emmett. Mmmm. Lets wait for it. God, it's taking forever. I need my stuff out of it. The dorms are most likely just like the girls, we are lucky this year, getting single rooms. For once.

"Come on, we can wait out side where we can breathe." I suggested. The air in here stinks. Walking out side we lean against the wall. Lucky for us, we also got rooms on the bottom floor. It was a problem getting back in last year, when we had to climb a story.

" 'Ey, I'm Sam and this is Jacob." Said this guy next to Emmett. Both of buzz cuts, like they where in the army and there skin was a dark tan. There hair was also both black and both where tall and muscly. But not as big as Emmett. Not many people are that strong.

"Hey, I'm Emmett and these are my brothers, Jasper and Edward." Boomed Emmett. God, he can't get much louder can he. Those three girls from before came into view and than listening distance as they walked by.

"…But they might have eagle. I have never tasted Eagle. Oh! Bear is just coming out of hibernation. So maybe… Yummy! Bear!" I heard as a squeal came from the same person. The black head.

I hear a cough, maybe from Sam or Jacob. "What are you talking about?" His voice sounds rough. Nearly worn out. Turning around the three girls take a step back. Where not that scary are we?

"Oh! Well we where talking about umm…" The black head says. She sounds freaked out. Looks it too.

"Where talking about clothe designs." The gold head spat out. What's wrong with her? Does she have something against us? The little black bites her lip, it looks like she is in deep thought. Worry about something. The gold head calms down. Err? Mood swings?

A booming laugh comes from Emmett. "Really? I have no idea about any clothes. But a clothes design named bear? That's classical. I think I heard of the American Eagle though." God. I told you that he is loud. They seemed to pause, as if debating over something. Suddenly Bella and the gold head wince. I wonder why.

"Yeah, American Eagle is great. I'm Isabella, this is Rosalie." Bella says, pointing at Rose. "And this is Alice." She gestures to the shorter one, smiling. Looking them up and down I realise they are all wearing the same thing. Black short shorts, black singlet and black runners. They are sort of like sisters, there beauty, pale skin and honey eyes point that out. But the rest of them is different. There hair and height, but all of them are skinny.

Pushing of the wall I start walking towards them with my brothers and Sam and Jacob. Looking at them Rosalie shuts her eyes, her brows furrowing in concentration. Bella winces again, then Rosalie nods. Another silent conversation. Standing in front of Alice, Emmett is next to me and Jasper on the other side of Emmett. Sam and Jacob seem hesitant.

"I am Emmet, these are my brothers Jasper and Edward Cullen and these are some guys from our dorms. Jacob and Sam." Bella nods as Emmett extends his hand. She looks down at it and after a few seconds takes it, shaking. Alice and Bella look at Rosalie and nod, as I feel Sam and Jacob creeping up beside Jasper and I. What is up with them? I would be all over these girls if I could!

"Who was talking about what?" Jasper asks suddenly. Maybe he heard them say something.

"Umm…" Bella mumbles. "Well these girls where… talking… about you to us and all." Alice and Rosalie both look at Bella with pleading eyes. Right… it is like she is the boss or something.

"Let me guess, Lauren?" I say, flashing a smile at Bella, taking a step forward.

She nods. "We really must be going. Maybe we will see you later." She says and turning around she walks off. Her sisters behind her. See her later? She doesn't know how correct she is. But I think I will see more than just her face.

"Umm… Yeah, we got to go to. See you guys later." Says Sam as he walks off with Jacob. That was weird.

"God there hot! Rosalie is so mine." Says Emmett with a smile stuck to his face.

"Yeah, well I claim Alice." Jasper yells in triumphant. Agreeing with them I laugh. What a year this is going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, so what? We can fend them off if we need to. It's not like we haven't before." Rose said, lying beside me.

"But we don't know how many there are. Can vampires and werewolves even make pacts? Questioned Alice, who is on my other side. My stomach is full, my throat wet. After the last ten minutes of feeding I feel a little bit closer to human.

'Damn blood suckers'

'_Can't even have one year at school…'_

"Shh… there here." I said to my sisters, quietening them down.

'_What form they in?'_ Sent Alice. I can hear the fear going through her small body. All we wanted was a few years to be normal. Well as normal as we can be.

'_Umm… human form.'_ I sent back to both, hearing a sigh of relief.

'_Well at least there will be time to run if we have any problems.' _Rose commented.

'_There they are. Hey! What are they doing? It looks like they're sleeping. I thought leeches don't sleep!'_ An ignorant wolf thought.

"We don't sleep, but I think leeches do." I said in an exasperated tone. It sounds as If they haven't really dealt with vampires before. Or maybe, it's just that one. I shall wait and find out.

"What are you doing here?" I heard come from one of them, he sounds slightly closer. Pushing myself up, our little circle stood. In the middle of a forest no one can hear you. So that gives us a small advantage, but also if something happens, then they can change forms. Damn.

"Well were going to school you dimwit!" Sighed Rose, stating the obvious. The men looked shocked. They all looked like Jacob and Sam. Some slightly younger, or not as built. There are six, Sam at the front. Shock ran through all their faces. "So can we make an agreement or not?" She continued

"Umm…" One of them stammered, stepping forward. His nose wrinkled at our smell, so sweet that it burns. Looking at Rose she nods, shutting her eyes, concentrating. Opening them again she smiles.

"I did it!" She shrieks, jumping up and down in delight. Alice jumps into her arms. Strangling her in a hug. I encircle both as we all jump for joy.

Hearing a cough we break apart, back in our original spots. "Okay, heres the deal. My name is Isabella; this is Rosalie and Alice. This is my coven. We have come here because none of us have finished school and we need something to do for the next few years. Where called the Potestas clan. If your wondering this stand for power in Latin. We shall agree not to attack you if you do the same. " I say, explaining the situation.

"Ok, that is agreed. While here you must not attack any humans, or us or bite any. Unless consent is given. There are twelve in our pack, six more coming tomorrow. Now, I have dealt with… your kind before. They had… talents… gifts. Do you have any?" Sam said cautiously.

"Oh! Umm… yeah. Ok, err… Rose blocks powers, hides our scents and is work on doing a force field. Alice sees the future and is a linguistic, and I, umm…" Pausing I look at the wolves. They seem wary; some of them have awe in there eyes. "I mind read, but can also have conversations through thoughts. Also I control the element earth… Oh! I also am working on moving things with my mind!" I say, the joy rising.

"Shoeing off much Bells." Snorted Rose. I stick my tongue at her. Looking back at the men she continues for me. " So can you like, not kill us. Our smell is unique. Different from the others. Oh yeah! At the moment I am blocking that."

"Now who is showing off?" I say, interrupting her. Looking back at the men they all have shook flooding off them. The younger ones look more fearful. Glancing at Alice, her eyes are wide with excitement. Staring at me. Oh no! Last time that happened Rose… I hear a crash as Rose slams into me. Tackling me to the ground. Shutting my eyes I sink into the earth.

"Come back here missy!" Says Rose sternly, like she is telling me off. Time for a chase. Moving myself under the earth I appear on the other side of the clearing.

"Only if you can catch me!" I sing out loud. With a wave I dash off, weaving through the trees.

"This will take a while, so you might want to leave for now." Alice says quickly. I can hear the impatience in her voice. Huh! She wants to join in. Trying to sort through the minds, I try to reach Rose's. Suddenly everything goes quiet.

"Haha ! Aucun esprit lisant pour vous" (Haha! No mind reading for you.) Shouts Rose, laughing the whole time. She doesn't sound as close any more. That's good. So French is one of many languages we know. Alice was French, but we found out that she was a linguistic when she met us. A linguistic is someone who for their talent can learn any language, just by someone speaking to them. Pretty cool huh? This would be how we know so many languages. Going to an airport, we decided to experiment. So many different languages, and in the end Alice picked up Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Latin, German, Italian, Dutch, Portuguese, Japanese, Norwegian and Vietnamese. Just from a few hours at the airport. In the end we found out she could also pick up sign language. She taught us everything she learnt.

"Bien votre ne me prenant pas ! Où Alice ?" (Well your not catching me! Where Alice?) I shouted out. Chase is a game that we play often. Just for the hell off it. Also French is a language that we use more than any other. For the past ten years we have lived there, so that is now our main language, well except English.

"Je suis près de l'entrée de la forêt. L'aigle goûte dégoûter!" (I'm near the entrance of the forest. Eagle tastes disgusting!) She shouted. Time to meet up. I hope no one is on the forests hike path. Got to run past that for a second.

"Prochain Ali!" (Coming Ali) I screamed out.

"Eww! Aigle. J'ai détesté le goût d'Aigle. Laisse retourner" (Eww! Eagle. I hated the taste of Eagle. Lets go back) Screamed out Rose. With that thoughts flooded my head.

"Merde! Les guerres arrêtent!" (Shit! Bella stop!) Alice screeched out.

OoOoOoOo

Yeah, cliffy. So powers are sorted. Can you guys pretty please review. Just a number from 1 to ten. Ten is great, 1 is crap. ect. Soz it took so long to update.


	7. Chapter 7

Hearing this I stop immediately. Bad idea. I didn't trip. No. Didn't crash. No. Something worse. Much worse. I stopped on the hike path. "La merde de merde de merde chie, l'enfer sanglant." I hear Alice whisper through the trees. (shit shit shit shit, bloody hell.) See, on the path in front of me, would be about ten guys. They are sweating like mad, running around. Ewww!

But what is worse is that three of them know who I am. Those three from before, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. "Wow. Where did you come from?" Emmett booms out. Loud. I throw my hands over my ears. So I have sensitive hearing. More so than normal vampires.

"La course, je rencontrerai vous soutient aux residences" I say normally. (Run, I will meet you back at the dorms). The guys in front of me look a little confused. They can't speak French right?

"What is that on your shirt?" Edwards asks, stating every word carefully. Looking down I see nothing wrong. But that might be because I am used to it. Droplets of blood soak my shirt. Woops.

"Err…" I start. What do you say to a human? I drink blood? A sound comes from in front of me. Light footsteps. One that I needed.

"Bella. Come on!" Shouts an annoyed Alice. I told her to go! At least she saved me.

"Bye boys!" I sing as I dance towards my sister.

'_Was that blood?'_

That is not a thought that they need!

OoOoOoOoO

I want to apologize. This is very very very short. Next one is long! And from Edwards P.O.V. You will find out why soon! Oh! Poll up for this story. Go to my profile


	8. Chapter 8

We have just finished basketball practise. Tired and hungry. Also shocked though. All of us saw the strangest thing. Bella.

No. Bella isn't strange. But how we saw her. All ten of us where running to cool down, along the hike track. Than out of nowhere comes Bella. She stopped in the middle of the track, startled. She wouldn't talk to us at first, but she said something like Run. Meet us back at the dorms. In French though. Also there was blood on her top. Blood! She didn't seem to realise it though, and when she was about to answer Alice, her sister, also comes out of nowhere and takes her away. Weird.

"Dinner time guys." Jasper yells out. Yum. Cafeteria food. Well it isn't that bad. Sort of like a food court. Walking in the door we split off. Italian tonight.

"So what is with the new girls?" I hear Tom ask as I sit down at our usual table.

"Orphans apparently. Brown head is eldest. Blonde and black are twins." Jamie starts off.

"Blonde is Rosalie, black head is Alice and brown haired is Bella." States Jasper. "Met them when they where walking to the forest. Weird."

"Yeah. Apparently they are mega rich. Inheritance or something like that." Nick whispers, like it's a secret. Knowing him, it probably is.

"Did you see their cars? Wow." George joins in. Car enthusiasts. ""The black spider was a concept car, so they have the only one. There all custom made."

"Why are you talking about the cars! Have you seen their bodies? We haven't had girls like that at school for ages!" Said Matt. We all nodded in agreement. The last big thing here left last year. That girl was hot! But she was the year above. Wouldn't go out with us. She also moved last year. So it was nice to have some fresh blood in year eleven.

"I know. Mmmm…" Emmett mumbles. "Lets spy on them!" He shout-whispers.

"What! We can't do that!" I scold him. I may talk like this, but I do give them a little respect.

"Why not? We can't just stare at them. They are never around. Not even here now!" Jamie states. Dammit.

"Midnight, they should be in bed by then." Jasper resolves.

OoOoOoOoO

So it's five to twelve, and trust me, I am tired. But I also want to know what is up with these new girls. They are all hot, rich, fit. But all of them also never seem to be around. Also Bella turned up out of nowhere. So we are creeping along, trying to find their window. Me, my bros and the other eight jocks. We had one of the girls tell us that their room was on the bottom floor, luckily enough, so now we just have to find there window.

"Find it!" Someone whispers from my right. Running over I duck under the windows, need to keep hidden.

"Dude, there still up." Peeking in the window I look through a see through cloth that is draped over the window. The three of them are chatting, all in the one room. I can only spot one bed, meaning they are sleeping in separate rooms. I can see right through to the door, the three girls are sitting on the ground chatting. Well looking actually.

"That one!" Alice screeches. Something comes out of the closet, but no one is holding it. I hear the guys gasp. It isn't possible.

"Just a second. I got the shoes to go with it." Rosalie says, getting up. I would have guessed that she was going to the door, to her room, but instead she starts walking to the wall. That is going to hurt. Another gasp goes around as she walks through the wall. Through it!

"Another eight hours! I am not doing this for another eight hours Alice. My brain can't take it." Bella whines. It sounds like she is tired, but still wide-awake. The clothing drops onto the ground as Rosalie walks back through the wall, a pair of shoes in the room.

"Shit! Someone's here." Bella shrieks, panic written all over her face. How would she know that? We're hidden. "They know! Aro is going to kill me." I can see Bella hyperventilating.

"Bella." Alice starts slowly, creeping over to her. "Calm down." Bella's hands grab her head, huddled in a small ball. Things start flying around the room.

"Isabella!" Shrieks Rosalie. More things start flying. "Isabella Swan!" She cries, I can see the panic on their faces, like something terrible is going to happen. Two plants in the corner seem to start growing, and growing, and growing.

"Non non non non non non non no Est Augmenté! L'arrêter!" Alice screechs. No? No what? What can Rose stop? Rose must be Rosalie. I see Bella struggle to move her head up.

"Rose!" She croaks, her voice just getting to us. "Get me out of here!" She demands. That is all it takes. Rosalie picks her up bridal style, and Alice follows behind. But instead of heading to the door they come toward the window. Looking at the guys I see panic on their faces as I jump out of the way.

Rose, with Bella in her arms and Alice holding onto her, all run straight through the wall. Rose doesn't stop, but Alice stops right in front of us. None of us move, shocked.

"I will explain. Get her to a clearing, than move away from her." Alice yells, panic lacing her voice. "Fire Rose!" I look to where Alice is shouting, but can't see Rosalie any more. "Umm… Well…" Alice stammers.

OoOoOoOoO

So i jumped a bit. Sorry bout that. Hope you liked it, and as i have said. There is a poll and reviews are appreciated. Yay! Spelt it right


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my god

"Oh my god!" I heard Rose shout. Looking at her I can see her beaming. "Look!" She screams, reaching for a cup. When she is about to grab it her hand goes through the cup. Oh my god! So cool.

"I wonder what I get this time. You can't do much more with my power." Pouts Alice. We have figured out that every once in a while we each get given a new power, all at the same time. One that we can perfect nearly straight away. It happens every ten years or so. Well maybe twenty. My last one was controlling earth. Alice was given seeing the future, well she could already do that, but it was perfected. Rose could block scents, and that was very useful.

"Alice?" Rose asks as Alice freezes. I decided not to look into her mind. Last time that was a bit to weird for me.

"My god!" Alice cries in excitement, as she starts moving again. "I just saw my parents! I can see the past!" Rose and Alice both start jumping up and down in excitement.

"Now, now girls. We have some issues to discuss." I state. Rose and Alice both immediately sit down, serious faces on. "What to wear tomorrow! Shopping!" I scream. Should probably quieten down. It is nearly midnight; people will start going to sleep soon. My eyes fog up as I start the parade. The closet doors fling open, but no one touches them.

"Nope." Rose and Alice say straight away as a piece of clothing flies out. "Careful Bells!" Rose says as the shirt hits her. Woops.

"Sorry." I say, the next piece of clothing coming out.

"That one!" Alice screeches just before the dress comes out of the closet. I cannot see it, for my eyes are too fogged. It takes most of my concentration when learning a new skill.

"Just a second. I got the shoes to go with it." Rose says, getting up. I see her disappear through the wall as I lower the dress next to Alice. My head feels horrible. How much longer. I peek up at the clock

"Another eight hours! I am not doing this for another eight hours Alice. My brain can't take it." I whine. I feel tired, which is a touch weird for a vampire. Oh well. Rosalie walks into the room and minds flood me.

'_How did she just walk through the wall?'_

'_Did she… no… impossible…'_

"Shit! Someone's here." I shriek, the panic starting to take over.

'Picture… maybe…'

"They know! Aro is going to kill me." I feel my breaths shorten. Mortals know. Humans know. What will I do? Do they know about the werewolves?

"Bella!" Alice starts as I huddle in a ball, something is wrong. "Calm down." Alice cries. I through my hands on my head as the pain starts. It isn't as bad as when you're changed, but close. Fire.

"Isabella!" Shrieks Rose, her voice sounds far. "Isabella Swan." I try to hold my head together as another pain of fire goes through me.

"Non non non non non non non no Est Augmenté! L'arrêter" Alice mumbles frantically. Stop. No, they must be out of control.

Struggling to pull my head up I look at Rose. "Rose. Get me out of here!" I demand. Being the alpha of the coven she has to listen to me. She picks me up bridal style as the pain multiples. She starts running, and doesn't stop. I close my eyes as the pain gets worse and worse.


	10. AN

News for everyone who reads my stories! Ok... i have just finished year eleven, so i got over two months of holidays! YAY! I got a couple of things i plan to do hrough the holidays... Get fit, start my art folios (yes i got two.) and i got one camp and a family holiday. I do scouts, so thats the camp. Got good and bad news. Good news... i have more time to work on the stories, but the bad news is for people who are reading certain stories. My focus for the next little bit will be my **Maximum Ride and Twilight Crossover**. The reason for this is because i got about five chapters that i need to edit before i put it up and i really want to finish it. After that i want to work on **Tossed Out.** Please dont hate me, and if i get inspiration for other stories i will post; so i got a pile of chapters i need to post. About one for each story. After those two are done i will check a poll i will put up for what you want next. THANK YOU! Oh! This AN will be deleted, so if u got questions then PM me dont review.


End file.
